Sgt Frog Secret Agent S? I hardly knew him!
by SonicRanger
Summary: Join Keruru, the Dark Keroro, in his new home of Planet Pokepon. Though, Keruru and his team mates Doruru and Shivava run into trouble when an old enemy of theirs returns. Now they must stop Sabura from catching them, while also keeping Sabura's true intentions secret from Keruru's dear friend Natsuki, who has fallen in love. Will they succeed?


Three months after the attack of Racaca...

Keruru laughed as he swung the pillow around. Nasuki and Koyuyu laughed as they swung theirs at him. Nasuki was having Koyuyu sleep over, so they were all playing in Natsuki's bedroom. Keruru enjoyed playing Pokepon games with them.

Soon they stopped, worn out. Natsuki smiled, "I love sleep overs! Especially with my best friends!" She hugged Keruru like a teddy bear. She always treated Keruru that way. Perhaps because unlike on Pekopon with Natsumi and Keroro, Keruru was always very nice to Natsuki and the Himatas.

Koyuyu cuddled a pillow, wearing a pink night gown Natsumi gave her. She was always wearing black since she was a goth, so Natsuki always tried to get her to wear girlier clothes and colors. Koyuyu never minded.

Keruru smiled, "So, what else do you do during sleep-overs?"

Natsuki smiled, "Well, we can go downstairs and watch movies! I'll even make kettle corn since you two like it so much!"

Keruru smiled, "Could we watch that movie about the magic lamp? I've grown very fond of it."

Natsuki giggled, "Of course we can! You don't mind, do you, Koyuyu?"

Koyuyu shook her head softly, "No. I don't mind. I don't think I've ever seen it."

Keruru smiled as they headed down stairs, "It's a very nice story! A poor boy finds a magical lamp with a genie that can grant him three wishes!"

Koyuyu smiled softly, "Three wishes? Any wishes he wants?"

Keruru nodded, "Anything he wishes! Its very interesting."

Shivava and Doruru were siting in front of the TV in the livingroom watching a police chase show while Fuyuko was reading in the light of a lamp. Natsuki smiled, "Our turn for the TV!"

Shivava groaned, "Only if you don't plan to watch chick flicks."

Natsuki snatched up the remote from him, "We can watch whatever we like, thank you. Lucky for you, Keruru wants to watch something first, so you're safe from kissing movies. And you guys can have some popcorn if you promise to behave."

Keruru smiled, "Though it does have one kiss in it!"

Doruru sighed, "Don't they all."

Shivava sat back, "Fine, so long as its that sweet popcorn."

Keruru chuckled as Natsuki went to make popcorn. Koyuyu sat on the other couch while Fuyuko continued to read. Keruru hopped up on the couch beside Fuyuko, "What are you reading, Fuyuko?"

Fuyuko smiled, which he did a lot more after being kidnapped by Racaca three months ago, "Its about Pokeponian knowledge of space. I'm comparing it to everything Doruru tells me about space, since he knows so much about it. Clearly Pokeponians are the least advanced species in space."

Shivava laughed, "You'd be surprised, kid! I've seen some real losers out there! Some species were so stupid, they wiped out their own existence!"

Natsuki came back with a two big bowls of popcorn, "That's not very nice, Shivava."

Shivava shrugged as he took a bowl, "Maybe not, but its the truth. All it took was one idiot thinking that if they made a volcano erupt, they would be warm through the winter. I'll tell you one thing, they were not cold that winter."

Natsuki shook her head fast, "Stop! I don't wanna hear it! You're freaking me out!"

Doruru smirked, "Relax. Shivava got the story wrong anyways. I know which planet he's talking about and they were rescued by the Keron Army. We conquered their planet several decades ago, so we took care of everything. Besides, the planet only had about fifty residents living on it. It was a very small planet."

Shivava grinned, "Yeah, but the Pokeponian girl didn't know that." A shoe suddenly hit him in the back of the head, knocking him head-first into the bowl of popcorn. Everyone laughed.

As they laughed, Keruru felt something strange. Like someone was watching him. He looked at the window, but no one was there. He felt chills.

Fuyuko noticed, "Something wrong, Keruru?"

Keruru shook his head, "No. I'm fine." He went and sat with Shivava and Doruru while Natsuki played the movie.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of blue eyes watched them from the shadows outside.

Keruru smiled as he walked down the side walk. It was a beautiful day. Natsuki, Fuyuko, and Koyuyu went to school together that morning and Shivava went with Doruru to do a few fighting exercises in the forest not too far off from the city. Shivava tended to become very cranky if he didn't use his power enough, so Doruru set up a little training ground in the woods for them to train.

That left Keruru alone for the day. He didn't mind. He liked to go sight-seeing, even if he'd been on that planet a long time already.

He was in the park when he felt the chill again. Like someone was watching him. That wasn't possible, since he had a special silver ring around his wrist that made him invisible to anyone he didn't know.

He stood by the fountain, looking around. He was sure someone was watching him, but who? And how?

He decided it was time to go home and started to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. He turned to see someone riding a motorcycle right at him. Keruru was surprised, "Kero!" He jumped out of the way just in time to miss becoming roadkill.

Keruru jumped to his feet and ran. The rider turned his bike and rode after him. Keruru had to jump out of the way again, being much slower than the biker.

Keruru looked at the ring around his wrist, "Can't this do something to help me? There must be something I can do with it to get out of here."

Suddenly, it started glowing and shot off like a rocket, dragging Keruru with it. Keruru yelled out is fright as it zoomed through the city. The biker followed fast. Keruru was pulled through the streets, just missing large trucks and street lights. His pursuer kept up the chase. The person wore all black leather and a black helmet, so Keruru had no clue who it could be. All he knew was that they were male.

Keruru gasped as he flew right at the school fence, "KERO!"

He shot right through it, making a nice-sized hole, flying right into the school yard. The biker skidded to a stop right outside the fence. He groaned, "Drat!" Then drove off another way.

In the school yard, the girls' soccer team was practicing. Natsuki sighed as she got ready to kick the ball into the goal, "Here goes nothing!" She kicked it hard, ready to finally score her first goal. Suddenly, Keruru flew in front of the ball. It hit him, bounced off, and hit Natsuki square in the face. Keruru was knocked into the goal where he got tangled and his ring stopped glowing.

Natsuki sat up, "Ow."

The other girls hurried over, not beimng able to see Keruru, "Natsuki! Hey, are you ok?"

Natsuki smiled nervously, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little headache."

One of the girls spoke, "Well, lets go inside. You coming, Natsuki? You should probably see the nurse."

Nasuki smiled, "No, no, I'm fine! You guys go ahead! I just need some fresh air, that's all!" The girls took her word for it and went inside.

Natsuki hurried over to the tangled Keruru, "Keruru! Are you ok? Say something!"

Keruru chuckled, "Did you know you're upside down?"

Natsuki giggled and helped him down, "What were you doing, Keruru? How were you flying so fast?"

Keruru sighed, "Someone was chasing me."

Natsuki was surprised, "Chasing you? Who? Why?"

Keruru rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure, but he could clearly see through my invisibility, like you, Fuyuko, and Koyuyu."

Natsuki looked curious, "Can't only people who know you see you when your wearing that ring?"

Keruru sighed, "I thought so myself. Either my ring doesn't work on everyone, or this is someone who knows about me."

Natsuki sighed, "Well, maybe we should go home, before he comes back."

"Hi, Natsuki."

Natsuki stood up fast and turned to the person. Her face went pink as she faced the handsome boy in front of her. He smiled, "H-hey, Sabura!" Keruru gulped.

He realized who was on that bike. It was the secret agent, Sabura. He worked for the government, sure that there were aliens out there trying to destroy Pokepon. Unfortunately, he had come to believe Keruru was one of the aliens that needed to be eliminated. After failing to prove his belief that there were aliens, he was fired. Keruru was sure he was gone for good, but obviously he was wrong.

Sabura smiled his charming smile, "What are you doing out here by yourself, Natsuki?"

Natsuki got all nervous and silly, "Oh, me? I was, uh, smelling the grass! Ah, no wait, that sounded really weird. I meant to say I was, well, looking at it! You'd be amazed how many bugs live in it! Well, obviously bugs live in the grass! Everyone knows that." She laughed awkwardly.

Sabura raised an eyebrow, "...right..."

Nasuki sighed, looking at her feet, "You must think I'm such a loser." She looked up at him, "How come you're here anyhow? I thought you moved away."

Keruru remembered. Of course, since Natsuki had such a big crush on Sabura, Keruru never told her about him being a secret agent. He, Shivava, and Doruru took Sabura on themselves. After he got fired, he left the school, telling everyone he was moving to America. Keruru knew better of course.

Sabura sighed, "I missed being here with my real friends." He took her hand, "Like you for example." Natsuki whole face turned red and Keruru could see her heart was beating ten times fast. He was worried she might faint.

Sabura cleared his throat, "Uh, would it be ok if I came over to your place after school? I was hoping we could, you know, catch up."

Natsuki looked like she could fly away. She was swept up in love, "I would love that, Sabura." Keruru gasped.

Sabura smiled, "Then I'll see you after school then?"

Natsuki nodded, still love-struck, "Sure."

Sabura smiled, "Great!" Then he looked right at Keruru with a mean grin, "See you then." Keruru gulped and Sabura left.

Natsuki sighed, "He... wants to come... to my ihouse/i!" She squealed and started jumping around, "This is the best day of my life!"

Keruru watched her, feeling worried. Sabura was coming to the house? If he came over, he'd definitely catch them. And Natsuki knew nothing of it. Keruru knew she wouldn't let Sabura over if she knew the truth, but Keruru hated the idea of breaking her heart by telling her that Sabura only liked her so he could get close to Keruru and the others.

He sighed and rested his head in his hand, "Boy, I'm in trouble."

Shivava gasped, "No way! Are you serious!?"

Doruru was just as shocked, "That secret agent guy who nearly caught us? He's coming here? Today?!"

Keruru nodded. He, Doruru, and Shivava were sitting in Keruru's room in the basement. He sighed, "He's using Natsuki to get close to us." He clenched his fists, "The jerk. He's abusing Natsuki's feelings for him."

Shivava sighed, "I'll admit, even that crazy Pokeponian girl doesn't deserve that."

Doruru crossed his arms, "So, what do we do about it? Shouldn't we prepare in case he strikes?"

Keruru sighed, "We can't, or Natsuki will know. I don't want her to find out the truth." He thought hard, "We need a way to stop him without Natsuki learning anything. There must be something."

Shivava rubbed his chin, "Ok, so we need a way to keep him off our butts while also keeping him with the girl?" He groaned, "Geez, Keruru. Dealing with this kid is hard enough without your Pokeponian friend being involved. She wouldn't even care about this guy if she wasn't so desperate to get a first date. Bet she'd get bored of him after that."

They all gasped at the same moment, then grinned. Keruru smiled as he held his hands so his fingers made a pyramid, a clever plan coming to mind, "I have an idea."

Natsuki walked into the house with Sabura later that day. She smiled, feeling light as a feather, "Fuyuko, I'm home, and I brought a ifriend/i." She swooned at the last word.

Sabura played along, "Nice place, Natsuki." He followed her in. Without her seeing, he took pictures of everything with a tiny camera in his pen.

He followed Natsuki into the living room, where Fuyuko was reading. As usual, Fuyuko got to leave school early. He was at the top of his classes, so he didn't have to stay at school nearly as long as everyone else. He looked up from his book to see Natsuki and Sabura. He was surprised, "Uh, hi."

Natsuki smiled, "Fuyuko, this is Sabura! Sabura, this is my little brother Fuyuko!"

Sabura smiled, "Nice to meet you, Fuyuko." Fuyuko simply watched him, looking him over. Something didn't feel right about him.

Natsuki smiled, "So, Sabura, would you like something to drink?"

Sabura gave her a charming smile, taking her hand, "I would love that. Thank you, Natsuki."

She swooned, almost falling over, but she caught herself with a nervous laugh. She walked over to the kitchen to get his drink. Sabura turned to Fuyuko, "Where's your bathroom?"

Fuyuko pointed out the door, then motioned to go down the hall, never once looking up from his book. Sabura smiled, "Thanks." He turned and walked out.

He took more pictures as he went. He noticed the small sliding door that lead to the basement, but figured it was storage. He was determined to find the aliens this time. He went in the bathroom and closed the door. He pulled out a small screen and looked over the pictures he'd taken on the pen. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Sabura groaned, "Why did I bother coming to this stupid house? Honestly, that Natsuki isn't even worth my time."

He sighed and slipped his stuff into his pockets, then flushed the toilet, just to keep anyone from being suspicious. though, it didn't flush the toilet. Instead, it made something in the wall spray a pink fume around his head. He coughed as he backed away from it, but then he started to feel weak and passed out.

Sabura woke up with a groan. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was strapped to a table, slightly tilted so he could see the chair before him in the dark room. A large light shone down on Sabura and the chair, making it hard to see anything outside of the light.

Then he heard a dark chuckle, "Well well. Welcome, Secret Agent S."

Keruru stepped into the light with a dark smile. He smirked, "Comfortable enough?"

Sabura glared at him, "You! I knew you were with the Himatas!"

Keruru chuckled, "So I wanted you to think. Like I do any of my little Pokeponian puppets, I watch the Himata house. Of course I wouldn't actually be in their home. Too obvious. I have a very special base where I watch them from."

Sabura smirked, "Nice try, but I've been watching you for the last few days. I know that's a bluff."

Keruru grinned coldly, "Are you sure?" Sabura looked worried. Keruru sat in the chair, sitting his chin on his folded hands with his elbows on the arms of the chair, "You see, the Himatas are a part of my little test. I see how to gain the trust of Pokeponians by being involved with them. As far as they know, I'm a sweet, friendly little alien from a peaceful planet far away."

His grin became villainous, "But the truth is I'm here to invade Pokepon from a planet that is not as far away as they think. In fact, its right in this solar system, ready to attack on my mark. You'd be surprised how much your government has hidden from you and many others."

Sabura was horrified, "You mean..."

Keruru chuckled, "I mean my planet has struck deals with your government to prevent anyone knowing about the other planets that orbit the sun. In return for fooling the people of Pokepon, they are safe from our invasion. You can always trust Pokeponians to save their own skins over others." He laughed coldly.

Sabura struggled hard against his bonds, "I won't let you win! I'll stop you!"

Shivava hopped up on the table so he was looking down on Sabura, blocking the light above, "Afraid not, Pokeponian. You'll be too busy saving your own skin, or rather your own ibraini." Sabura looked worried.

Keruru spoke, sitting back in his chair, "You see, while you were asleep, we planted a parasite in your brain. One that is ready to start eating away at it." Sabura was utterly terrified.

Keruru held up one finger. He grinned coldly. "One button. That's all that separates your life from your death. Once I press the button, the parasite will begin to feed. It will eat your brain very slowly, so slowly that you'll never feel a thing. Though, you will find it hard to do things, from talking to moving to even how you think. It will eat away your memories, it will eat away everything you've ever learned, and it will have you bedridden within a year's time." He grinned, "But I won't press it, not yet anyways."

Sabura was trembling with fear, "Why? What do you want from me?"

Keruru folded his hands together, "Nothing really. Its that Pokeponian girl that wants something from you. You see, she is very attached to you. As I said before, I am in the middle of special tests with the Himata's, including the one named Natsuki. To keep my tests running smoothly, I need you to stick around and keep her happy."

He chuckled darkly, "So here's what we're going to do, agent. I'm going to give you the day to make her happy. If you can do that, I will not need to activate that parasite. If not, then I will press the button. And don't even think you can warn anyone about anything. If you even try to say something, I will activate it and it will first eat the part of your brain that controls speech. You will never be able to tell anyone anything."

Sabura was sweating as his heart raced. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. He spoke, "Ok. Ok, I'll do it. I'll make her happy. I swear it!"

Keruru scoffed, "Don't bother trying to convince me. I'll believe it when I see it." He smirked, "So don't fail." Shivava grinned as he sprayed Sabura and he passed out.

Sabura woke up to sunshine. He sat up and found that he was in the yard of the Himata house. He looked around, surprised to find himself there.

Then the sliding door opened. He turned to see Natsuki there with two tall glasses of lemonade. She looked confused, "Sabura? What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you."

Sabura was about to speak, but stopped. He remembered what the frogs told him and was terrified. If he didn't make Natsuki happy, he was a dead man.

He stood up and smiled, "Natsuki, would you go out with me?"

Shivava did a spit take as he, Keruru, and Doruru watched from Keruru's room. They had a special camera bot that Doruru owned that was watching Natsuki and Sabura. They watched a screen in surprise.

Doruru smirked, "Kid works fast."

Keruru was the one holding the screen, "Well, he knows he only has the day to make her happy, so he has to work fast. Besides, this is what I was hoping for. If Natsuki can get a date with him, maybe it will make it easier for her when she learns the truth about Agent S."

Shivava wiped his mouth on his arm, "Yeah, especially since he's bound to find out that the parasite doesn't exist. Once he figures that out, he'll be sure to realize everything else we said was a flat out lie too. Imagine what he'll do to us then!"

Keruru watched as Sabura held the fainted Natsuki, "Then we had better hope he doesn't."

Natsuki twirled in front of the mirror with a smile. She was wearing her new violet dress and her hair hung out in a wavy style. She giggled, "I can't believe I've finally going on a date! And with Sabura of all people! This really is the best day of my life!"

Keruru peeked in with a smile, "You look very pretty, Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled at him, "Thanks, Keruru! Oh I hope Sabura likes it!"

Keruru grinned, "Oh I'm certain he will." Then he thought to himself, iIf he knows what's good for him, he'll love it./i

Natsuki walked over to Keruru, "But don't think this means I like Sabura more than you, Keruru." She picked him up and hugged him like a teddy bear, "I'll always love you more!" That made Keruru blush.

Natsuki put him down when she heard the doorbell ring. She felt excited, "Oh my gosh, he's here!" She brushed off her dress and took a deep breath, "Ok, here I go." She walked out of the room, keeping her head held high, even as she tripped on her heels.

Keruru smiled as she went downstairs, "Have fun!" Then he slipped out the small screen for the camera from in his red scarf. He could see Sabura at the door, complimenting Natsuki. Keruru sighed, "I hope this works."

Sabura certainly knew what he was doing. He took Natsuki to get a present at a cute jewelry store, where he bought her a beautiful necklace, then he took her to a movie, then they went to dinner. Natsuki enjoyed every moment of it. Keruru was glad to see her so happy.

Shivava was holding the screen during his turn while Keruru and Doruru played cards in the basement. Doruru's turn was while Sabura took Natsuki to the movies. Shivava and Keruru were certain they spotted him crying as he watched the romantic movie.

Shivava was laying across Keruru's bed as he watched the date, "I'm bored. They're just talking. Talking on and on and on."

Keruru smiled, "As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Doruru sighed, "Don't you find it weird that he's playing along so well? I mean, he hasn't looked worried once since he came to pick her up. You'd think he'd be at least a little nervous."

Shivava watched as Sabura took Natsuki to dance, "Yeah, he has been awfully calm, hasn't he?"

Keruru laid out his cards, which made Doruru grin as he realized he'd won, "I'm going to get a drink. You both want some?"

Shivava watched Natsuki still dancing, "Sure, I'll take a root beer."

Doruru shuffled the cards, "I'm good." Keruru smiled and left the room.

Doruru looked at Shivava, "How are they doing?"

Shivava groaned, "They're dancing. I didn't even think that girl knew how to dance." Then he gasped.

Doruru noticed with concern, "What is it?"

Shivava sat up, looking around with the camera, "Its one of those weird dances where everyone keeps switching up partners. I can't find Agent S." Doruru dropped the cards and looked with Shivava.

"AHHHH! SHIVAVA! DORURU!"

The two gasped, "Keruru!" The dropped the screen and ran off to find him.

They ran into the living room and gasped. Keruru was trapped inside a red sphere. Standing next to it was...

The two groaned, "Agent S!"

Sabura smirked, "Not bad with the parasite. Sadly, I have special devices in my possession that eliminates such things. No dice."

Shivava groaned, "But you went through with the date! If you were able to do that, why did you take her out?"

He grinned, "To keep her away from the house and from being suspicious. Why should she get hurt because she cares about you freaks? Figured it would make it easy once I caught you three and dragged you away to be dissected."

Doruru aimed his guns at him, "Not happening, kid!"

Sabura smirked, "Don't bother. You might hurt your leader." He picked up the sphere and held it between himself and the two frogs.

Shivava groaned, "Oh frog."

Sabura gave them a mean grin, "Looks like you lose. Surrender and we can make this easy for everyone." The three were silent, not sure what to do next.

Shivava and Doruru gasped as spheres appeared around them. Sabura chuckled, "Now that we're finished here, its time to show the world that I'm not crazy. They'll all regret firing me. I'll be a hero!"

Suddenly, something hit Sabura from behind, knocking him out. There stood Natsuki with a large skillet. She looked ticked. She glared down at the unconscious Sabura, "You creep! How dare you ditch me and hurt my Keruru?"

Keruru smiled, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki pulled out a small device from Sabura's pocket and released them. Doruru sighed, "That was too close for comfort."

Shivava groaned, "No kidding. He literally had us."

Natsuki hugged Keruru, "Are you ok, Keruru?"

Keruru smiled, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Natsuki smiled, "That's good." Then she looked mad, "Now any of you wanna tell me why I'm only now finding out that Sabura was after you three? You let me go out with a crazy guy and never said anything? What's the deal with that?"

Keruru sighed, "I didn't want you to find out because you liked him so much. I thought maybe if we could get him to take you on a date, you wouldn't feel so bad when you found out the truth about him."

Natsuki sighed with a smile, "Keruru. You're so sweet. Like I said before, I love you more than I'd ever like Sabura! If he was your enemy, then he's my enemy too. That's part of being friends." She sighed, "Though, that really was a wonderful date."

Doruru gasped, "Where did he go?" They looked to see Sabura was gone and the front door was open. Then they heard a motorcycle.

They hurried outside to see Sabura on his motorcycle. He grinned, "Don't think this is over! I know all your secrets now! I may not have captured you, but now I know about the secrets in the government. I'll show the whole world your hidden planet and everyone will finally believe me! Just you wait and see!" He laughed and rode off.

Natsuki turned to Keruru, "We have to stop him! What if he really does prove your existence to the world?"

Doruru smirked, "He won't."

Natsuki was confused, "But he said..."

Shivava waved it off, "We lied."

Keruru chuckled, "Honestly, I have no clue how far away Keron is, but I do know the government never knew about it or us."

Shivava grinned, "Who wants to watch Agent S make a total fool of himself on the camera? I'm betting they'll send him to an insane asylum!" They all laughed and went inside to get the screen for Doruru's camera.

bTHE END/b


End file.
